


Fresh Out

by TheTinyTaco



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, General Gay Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyTaco/pseuds/TheTinyTaco
Summary: "That would of course be Seungyoon, stepping starch naked and fresh out of a piping hot shower."





	Fresh Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet here: https://twitter.com/vanillakang/status/969951757231996928
> 
> Maybe give it a look before you read, it's up to you.

There are few points of the day Song Minho looks forward to more than bright and early in the morning, right as all the members are getting ready for the day. Not because the birds are chirping, or because of the beautiful rays of an early morning sunrise shining through the windows. Instead there's something else bright and beautiful to look forward to, something else he has to make sure he avoids prolonged direct eye contact with. That would of course be Seungyoon, stepping starch naked and fresh out of a piping hot shower.

 

Today will prove to be no exception, a warm spring day that starts with the blaring sound of an alarm resounding throughout Minho’s bedroom. Another day, another early morning schedule. Minho rolls over with a groan, opting to actually turn the alarm off instead of snoozing it today, not wanting to get hit upside the head by his manager again. He can hear the soft chirping of birds outside his window, and decides that if the birds can be up this early, so could he. Early bird gets the worm, after all.

 

He manages to roll himself out of bed, still groggy and with no pants on, and stumbles down the hallway to the bathroom. His entire body perks up along with his ears as he overhears the sound of a faucet being shut off, and the shower door closing, followed by the padding of damp feet on the cool bathroom tiles. He knew exactly who was waiting behind the bathroom door, due to the signature post-shower sniffling sounds echoing from within the bathroom. For some godforsaken reason, Seungyoon loved to turn the water temperature of his showers up to nearly scalding levels, said it helped him clear his sinuses or something like that. But no matter what the reason, that was the least of Minho’s concerns at the moment. He pauses momentarily in front of the bathroom door, hovers his hand over the knob for a bit, debating if he should wait a few seconds before he goes in, giving Seungyoon a chance to sling a towel over his waist. He decides against it (early birds gets the worm, after all), quickly turns the knob and makes his way in.

 

He’s met with Seungyoon in all his naked glory, the tall, thin boy lifting his head up at the sound of Minho coming in. If Minho weren’t so busy darting his eyes around the room to avoid prolonged eye contact with Seungyoon’s body, he could probably see the smirk on Seungyoon’s face.

 

“Mornin’” Seungyoon lets out casually, running a hand through his damp hair. Minho returns the greeting as best he can, but ends up having to clear his throat halfway through the word. Seungyoon just lets on another grin.

 

“Go easy on the shampoo today, we’re almost out.”

 

“Mmh, will do.”

 

The room goes quiet again, other than the shuffling of clothes as Minho undresses all the way, and the sounds of Seungyoon roughly drying his hair off. Now that Seungyoon’s vision is buried away temporarily in the soft confines of a towel, Minho sneaks a longer glance at the masterpiece before him. He sees this man naked all the time, but the sight never gets old. Dark, damp hair laid over Seungyoon’s face still a little puffy from sleep, and dusted pink from the hot steam of the shower. Long, pale legs that seemed to take up ⅔ of the man’s body revealed in all their glory, reaching all the way up to his slender waist, hip bones exposed and protruding ever so slightly. And of course, one’s eyes couldn’t travel their way up and down such a piece of art without landing on the highlight of the work, the pièce de résistance, one might call it. Minho can’t deny it, Seungyoon’s cock is one of the longest and thickest he’s seen in his life, and the first few times he’s laid eyes upon it, he couldn’t help but be a little jealous. Minho wasn’t exactly lacking in the meat department himself but Seungyoon was just...on a whole other level. But the jealousy had faded long ago. Now all Minho felt when he saw it was a primal need unlike any other he’d felt in his life. He wills his cock to stay down just long enough for him to hop in the shower, and he thinks that he really should stop staring soon, but he can’t seem to pry his eyes away and —

 

“Like what you see Mr.Minho?” Shit. Minho remembers to stop staring a little too late today.

 

“Wha- no! I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare I just-” Minho’s desperate fumbling is cut off by Seungyoon snickering at him, letting the towel in his hands fall to drape around his shoulders.

 

“Cutie.”

 

“I’m not cute, bastard.” Seungyoon snickers some more at that.

 

“So listen, I’ve got an idea. Since we’ve got a little while before the others wake up, let’s do a little test.”

 

“A test? This early in the morning?”

 

“Just hear me out.” Seungyoon takes a few steps closer to Minho. “It’s going to be really easy.” He takes a few steps even closer, so that he’s inches away from Minho’s face.

 

“Let’s see which one of us is bigger, shall we?” Minho gulps, audibly. Seungyoon moves his forehead so that it’s pressed right up against Minho’s, still warm and slightly damp from the shower. Then he takes a hand and wraps it around Minho’s waist, using the other to run his palm from the top of his head to the other boy’s, slowly to feel for any shift in height. Once he reaches the back of Minho’s head, he runs his hands lightly through the other’s hair, still ruffled and messy from sleep. Minho does everything in his power to not pass out. He’s given up on trying to keep his dick down at this point.

 

“Damn, I think you beat me by a few centimeters.” Seungyoon slowly lets go of his grip on Minho’s waist, and starts to bend down to the floor. The amount of obscenities flying off inside of Minho’s head is truly incredible. He looks down to see Seungyoon lining their feet up, inspecting very intently.

 

“Jeez, I think you’ve got me beat in foot size too.” The whine in Seungyoon’s voice is adorable, irresistible. Minho can’t take this much longer.

 

“Well then, I guess there’s only one thing left we can really measure right?” Minho almost slaps himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming, still as a statue as he watches Seungyoon’s thin delicate fingers reach to wrap their way around Minho’s fully erect cock, and lining it up with his own(already quite hard himself). Minho can feel the heat radiating off of both of their cocks, and if he tries hard enough he swears he can feel Seungyoon’s dick throbbing in time with his. He feels drunk, like none of this is real, but he’s pinched his thigh several times at this point, and it’s all still happening. Seungyoon lets out a contented hum of approval.

 

“Looks like I win the final round. But hey, 2 out of 3, you’re still the overall winner huh?” Seungyoon moves his plump, soft lips so that they’re pressed right up against the rim of Minho’s ear.

 

“Don’t you want your prize, Mr.Minho?” Minho nearly loses his balance as Seungyoon tightens his grip ever so slightly around their cocks, running his fingers lightly up and down them, teasingly, painstakingly slow.

 

“Y-yoon, we can’t do this now. I mean, trust me, I want it, but the others...”

 

“What time do you think it is right now, Minho?” Minho pauses for a moment, and considers for a moment how it was a bit darker this morning than it usually is when he wakes up. He figured his manager just set an earlier alarm than usual. After all Seungyoon had mentioned something to him yesterday about how they had to get to the salon really early and…

 

Minho catches a sly grin on Seungyoon’s face.

 

“You bastard, did you seriously set my alarm an hour early?” Seungyoon just giggles and pinches Minho lightly on the cheek.

 

“Gotcha.” He reaches his head up to Minho’s forehead to plant a light kiss before whispering again.

 

“It’s ok right? Now we’ve got all the time we need.” Seungyoon moves his free hand up to Minho’s shoulder, pushing lightly until he’s pressed up against the cool bathroom wall, a stark contrast to the heat radiating off of Minho’s skin. Minho is more than thankful for the support to lean on. Seungyoon gets a proper grip around both of their cocks, savoring in the heat that he feels. Minho tips his head back, eyes shut tight as he revels in the sensation of Seungyoon pumping their dicks together, his hand soft and slender. Seungyoon’s dick is exposed in full glory at this point, and Minho can’t believe his eyes. Long, thick, nearly an inch longer than his own, with a bright pink tip. Minho wants to shove it in his mouth so badly. Maybe it's the steam in this cramped bathroom, or maybe it's Seungyoon's flawless...everything, but either way, Minho feels dizzy, his knees on the verge of buckling. His back arches and his hips buck subconsciously, begging to get more, more of anything Seungyoon is willing to give him.   
Seungyoon’s free hand moves to cup Minho’s chin, moving it up so their eyes are locked, deep and dark with lust, before Minho shifts his eyes down to Seungyoon’s lips, pink and plump and irresistible. He leans in for a kiss, just a few pecks at first, before they both go in, hard and deep, Seungyoon opening his mouth right away to let Minho’s tongue in. They get drunk on the feeling of their tongues rolling around one another, Minho nipping at Seungyoon’s lower lip from time to time. Minho imagines what this tongue would feel like on his cock and almost loses it, letting out a little moan just thinking about it. They can’t stay in this tiny little bathroom anymore.

 

“Yoon, please, the bed…” Seungyoon gets the message right away, and nearly drags Minho along with him to closest bedroom (Minho’s, conveniently). Minho’s sure his room is probably a wreck, but couldn’t care less at this point. They just need a bed, and now. His legs can’t take it anymore. They both flop themselves onto the soft cushion of the Tempurpedic mattress, the comforter and sheets strewn wildly across the top. Almost like he could read Minho’s mind, Seungyoon grabs his hands around Minho’s waist and lines his mouth up with his cock, Minho following suit. Minho quickly wraps a hand around Seungyoon’s cock and wraps his mouth around the bright pink head, moaning a little at how  _ hot _ it is. Minho’s head spins and his senses are consumed by Seungyoon, the smell of his floral body wash, the bitter taste of his precum, the feeling of his thick cock in his mouth. Seungyoon lets out a long draw out moan at the feeling of Minho’s mouth wrapped around him, before shoving Mino’s cock in his own, rolling his tongue deliciously over the head before plunging the whole thing to the back of his throat in one swift movement. Minho groans and his hands fist hard at the sheets, willing himself to not cum right then and there.

 

Minho starts moving himself down Seungyoon’s cock, slowly, only getting ¾ of the way max before feeling himself gag on the length. He tries everything in his power to go deeper, wanting every inch of Seungyoon he can get, biting back tears as he feels Seungyoon’s cock against the back of his throat. Seungyoon rubs his fingers gently over Minho’s clenched fist, silently reassuring him not to push himself any further. Minho pulls back a little and lets his muscles relax a bit, opting instead to focus on the head of Seungyoon’s cock, rolling his tongue around the rip and dipping it into the slit over and over. Seungyoon moans, almost whimpers around Minho’s length, bucking his hips and sucking even more fervently than before. Their heads spin, consumed by so many stimuli all at once, the room filled with the sounds of sucking and moaning.

 

Seungyoon whines as he feels Minho pull his mouth off of his cock with a small pop, Minho’s teeth grazing at his skin ever so slightly as he pulls off. Then, he lets out a small gasp as he feels Minho’s tongue move to begin to rim his asshole, slowly, dipping into the entrance ever so slightly. Minho moans as he feels his tongue penetrate the soft entrance of Seungyoon’s ass, and as he feels Seungyoon twitch in response. Seungyoon’s hands dig into the sheets beneath him and tears begin watering at the corners of his eyes as he feels Minho’s tongue swirl around inside him, dipping down deeper and getting him wetter each time. His cock twitches and it takes all the restraint in him not to reach down and touch himself, Minho’s hands distracted with spreading his soft ass cheeks apart.

 

He opts instead to distract himself with Minho’s cock in his mouth, savoring in the feeling of Minho’s length touching the back of his throat ever so slightly. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks like he’s trying to milk the cum out of Minho right then and there, reveling in the way Minho’s hips shiver as he does. Suddenly he lets Minho’s cock pop out of his mouth in a gasp as he feels the slow push of Minho’s slender finger inching its way into his entrance. Painstakingly slow, one knuckle deep, then two, then Minho’s got two fingers inside him spreading him apart, using the leverage to dip his tongue even deeper into Seungyoon’s ass. Seungyoon whines and mewls and it's so adorable that Minho has to pull his face back for just a second, just to catch a glimpse of Seungyoon’s expression, eyebrows knitted together, face red and his damp hair sticking out wildly all over his forehead. He’s never seen anything so adorable and erotic at the same time in his life. He wills himself to look away, then bury his face back into Seungyoon’s ass just as the other boy takes Minho’s cock back again to the back of his throat, just far enough back that Seungyoon can clench his throat ever so slightly around the tip.  Minho pulls back suddenly with a gasp, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into Seungyoon’s ass as he wills himself away from spilling over the edge. Seungyoon gets the message and pulls off his mouth, letting himself catch his own breath.

 

“I can’t take it anymore, I’m so  _ fucking close _ , Yoonie. Let’s- let’s do it together, yeah?” Minho sounds so out of breath, shameless and desperate with every syllable, and Seungyoon can hardly stand it. His own cock is bobbing up and down on its own, right on the verge of cumming and begging to be touched.

 

“Y-yes, please, I’m ready, I want to cum so bad I-” Seungyoon’s voice gets cut off by a sharp cry escaping his mouth as Minho takes his cock up into his mouth once more, Seungyoon quickly following suit. They both suck like their lives depended on it, tongues swirling and cheeks hollowed as tight as they can go. Their hips swing and buck in an unconscious fit of primal lust, the sounds of wanton moans so loud that it was becoming more and more a blessing that YG got them a dorm with thick walls. Minho is the first to spill over the edge, his hips spasming into the heat of Seungyoon’s mouth one final time as he lets out his load, the world going white for a moment as the hot streaks shoot out and spill down Seungyoon’s red, swollen lips. Before he loses all consciousness he manages to grit through the burning tears and wills himself through his gag reflex, shoving Seungyoon’s huge length all the way not just to the back but down his throat.  And with that, Seungyoon loses himself and lets out one last long, pathetic high pitched moan, cum shooting out in hot pulses into Minho’s mouth, letting out another whimper as he feels Minho swallow around him.

 

They collapse into a heap on top of one another, breathing heavy and bodies damp with sweat. Minho finds enough strength to shift his body to face the same direction as Seungyoon, draping an arm loosely over his chest and pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Holy shit, that was…” Minho trails off. Seungyoon lets out a tired laugh.

 

“Worth waking up an hour early?” Minho plants another kiss on Seungyoon’s forehead.

 

“Definitely worth it.”

 

“I’ll tell you what wasn’t worth it, was me taking a shower earlier. Now we’re all…”

 

“Gross, I know. C'mon, let’s go take care of that.” Minho rolls himself out of the bed, hunching down beside it with his arms held out behind him. Seugyoon can’t hide a stupid grin as he lazily slings his arms over Minho’s shoulders, feeling Minho hike up his thighs before he starts piggy-back riding him back to the bathroom.

 

“Oh and by the way…”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“We might want to make this shower quick.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“‘Cause I’m  _ pretty  _ sure I used up all the hot water earlier.” Minho just sighs and lets out a little exasperated chuckle.

 

“You bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs 90% complete for like, well over a month. As usual, I couldn't think of how to end it. I guess all of my fics end with showers now lol
> 
> idk what era I imagine this happening in, but sometime before present day, because within the past year or so Winner has moved to two separate apartments, one across the hall from the other, with Minho with Hoon in one and Jinwoo with Yoon in the other. Which would mean the setting of this fic wouldn't make sense unless it happened before the move. Not that y'all really care, I'm just rambling at this point.
> 
> Anyway, drop a kudos if you feel like it. Enjoy.


End file.
